


A Dance With The Devil

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, BillDip, Dancing with a stranger, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Pines Twins, Teasing, Waltzing, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Dipper wouldn't have come here if it weren't for Mabel; the party was hosted by Pacifica, so she coaxed Dipper into coming with her. He normally liked parties, but this was something different; it was formal, and more importantly, it was by the Northwests. Their parties were always extravagant and they were the best. Dipper felt nervous, but he couldn't say no to his twin sister.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"See you around..." <br/>Dipper heard him say that, but he couldn't quite catch the last part. What did he say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new fic ;) Huehuehueue

Dipper stood from his seat and headed to one side of the massive ballroom. It was time for the waltz, and it was obligatory for every guest to participate. The men stood on one side while the women stood on the other. Everyone would be dancing with strangers, and no one would be able to remember each other's faces as they were covered with masks. The guests would switch partners when the song is halfway through, and it would be their choice as to whether they'd reveal their faces to their last partners or not.

Honestly, Dipper wouldn't have come here if it weren't for Mabel; the party was hosted by Pacifica, so she coaxed Dipper into coming with her. He normally liked parties, but this was something different; it was formal, and more importantly, it was by the Northwests. Their parties were always extravagant and they were the best. Dipper felt nervous, but he couldn't say no to his twin sister.

Mabel was thrilled to go to their parties every year; she would always dress up in an attention-grabbing gown. This year, she wore a frilly and puffy pink gown. The ends of her hair were more curled than usual, and she had decided to wear a cute rose hairclip. She was excited to see Grenda and Candy already, so she came to the party along with her brother two hours before it even began.

Dipper was wearing the usual; a tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, an evening waistcoat, pants, and black dress shoes. Mabel wanted to 'spice up' his outfit a little, but he politely refused; her crazy ideas might go against the black tie dress code. It wasn't actually necessary, but he preferred it that way. However, he at least allowed her to design his half mask. It was black and was detailed with intricate designs, which matched his outfit.

 

The music started to play, and so everyone stepped forward in unison. No one was left out, since the Northwests made sure that the number of guests were even. People were allowed to dance with anyone, regardless of whether they were male or female, but of course, the dance always started with a man and a woman. Dipper rested both his hands on his partner's waist, whilst the shorter woman rested hers on the brunet's shoulders. They swayed in the rhythm of the music and occasionally spun until it was time to switch partners.

The people scattered, but still walked in rhythm with the music. Dipper had made eye contact (or at least, they were facing each other) with another lady, and they started to walk towards each other. They reached out towards one another, and they got close enough. Dipper was about to position his hands, but then all of the sudden, a man shoved the lady and took her place.

The stranger rested his gloved hands on Dipper's waist and stepped forward in rhythm to the music. The brunet bumped into him as he did the same; after all, he was used to doing the male dance steps.

"O-oh, uh, sorry!" he said, looking down and fumbling with his arms, unsure of what to do with them. The man chuckled and moved the brunet's hands so they'd rest on his shoulders.

"It's quite alright," he replied, swaying in rhythm to the music. Dipper decided to go with it and let himself dance the female's steps; it was easy, since it was basically the opposite of the male's. Surprisingly, he wasn't uncomfortable or anything. The man's touch felt nice; it was warm and gentle.

_Okay, hold it, what now? This is a stranger, Dipper. A stranger that shoved a woman. Get yourself together, do not think of a rude stranger's touch._

The man looked down at him, making eye contact. He smirked and spun the brunet, almost causing him to trip and fall. He snorted and waited for him to spin right back to him, chuckling as the shorter man bumped onto his chest with a little thud. They continued to sway in rhythm to the music, and Dipper felt his cheeks heat up when he saw his smirk for a split second. He looked at the ground instead in attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks, but that obviously didn't work.

"I know you're blushing," the man teased. That only made his cheeks redden even more.

"S-shut up..." he stuttered, though he tried not to. The crack in his voice didn't help him seem any more confident either. He bit his lip and looked up and the man, trying to shoot him a glare. The masks were in the way, so that didn't work either. The stranger's eyes seemed to glow, though, but maybe that was just his imagination, or maybe it was the light from the chandelier. The man laughed at his failed attempts to be intimidating; he was absolutely adorable.

Dipper noticed how much taller the stranger was than him. His eyes really did seem to shine by themselves, but that couldn't be true. There was something in his look, but he couldn't really tell what. His golden hair seemed to radiate a warm glow because of the lighting, and his golden half mask went perfectly with it. Though his smirk was smug, it seemed to hide a little gentleness.

_No no no not again. He's a stranger. A rude and annoying stranger. Do not think of him like that, what the hell is going on? Quit looking at every detail of him, not even the little freckles on his face---shit._

Dipper shook his head and didn't realize that he gripped a little harder on the man's shoulders. The stranger chuckled lightly as he felt it. He looked at him with amusement, maybe a little bit of fondness.

"Relax,"  he said. Dipper's hand flinched, but he rested them on his shoulders once more as he regained his composure. He sighed and pouted as they continued to dance, much to the stranger's amusement. They waltzed without a single word after that, until the music had finally ended.

Dipper saw that some of the people took off their masks and revealed their faces to their partners. He wondered if this man would do the same. If he did, he'd follow. But he didn't.

Instead, the man gently took his hands off his shoulders, then bowed at Dipper. Dipper did the same and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Maybe he could just ask him? That seemed to be out of the question, as the stranger turned around and walked away, leaving the brunet standing there.

"See you around..."

Dipper heard him say that, but he couldn't quite catch the last part. _What did he say?_ Well, if the stranger took off his mask, hopefully he'd recognize him. He didn't know why he wanted to meet him so badly, but maybe it was the red wine he drank beforehand. His thoughts were probably because of the same reason. He snapped out of his thoughts and took off his mask, then went to look for his sister. With her flamboyant gown, it shouldn't be too hard.

It didn't take long before he found her flirting with a guy near a long table with various drinks on it. He shook his head lightly and smiled to himself before walking towards his sister. He caught her attention somehow, seeing as her head turned to him. He saw that the guy she was flirting with ran away, causing him to laugh a little.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel called out as she ran towards him with a glass of sparkling rosé champagne in hand. "How was the dance, Mabel?" Dipper asked, walking to the table to get a drink himself. He poured himself a glass of Cognac and took a sip, his face writhing a little at the sudden burning sensation passing through his tongue and throat.

"It was great! Both of my partners were so hot and mysterious..." she said, clearly fantasizing a little as she told him. Dipper smiled fondly at his sister and replied, "That's nice."

It was then that Mabel noticed the drink in his hand. "Is that Cognac? The French thingy?" she asked. The brunet only hummed shortly in response and took another sip. He was steadily getting used to the strength of the alcohol. "Dipper, isn't that strong? Can you really handle it?"

"I'll be...fine." Dipper hiccupped in the middle of his sentence. Of course, that was to be expected as he was a lightweight. Mabel scoffed and rolled her eyes at her reckless brother. "Sure you are."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna waste myself-" Another hiccup. "I'm not you, after all." Mabel laughed lightheartedly and playfully punched her brother on his shoulder. "Meanie!"

Dipper laughed as well with the occasional hiccup, then remembered that he had something to tell his sister. "By the way Mabel, this guy I danced with on the second half..." he started, idly twiddling with his snifter. Mabel gasped and squealed, only to have her twin look at her confusedly.

"You got yourself a little _someone_ , didn't you?!" she teased, nudging him so harshly that he stumbled. Dipper could've sworn he'd find a bruise on his upper arm in the morning, but he was used to it. His sister can't really control her strength, after all. Maybe she was as strong as Stan; that's a thought.

"No, it was just a dance...no feelings and...stuff..." Okay, the alcohol was obviously taking its toll on Dipper with all those hiccups. Mabel was clearly stifling her laughter, he was so cute in denial. "Suuure you dooon't," she said in a singsong tone. The brunet pouted and replied, "Don't patronize me..." Of course, he hiccupped again. Mabel spotted another cute guy and quickly said see you later to Dipper before running off to flirt more. Her brother just shook his head again and sighed, then made his way to the couch and took another sip of his drink.

After a few minutes of drinking alone, the brunet felt the weight of the cushions shift beside him. He lazily turned his head to his right, only to find a face way too close to his own. His half-lidded eyes in an alcoholic daze widened as he made eye contact, and he inadvertently leaned a little backward, though it didn't do much as he was already against the couch's arm.

"Well hello there, _Pine Tree."_

It took Dipper a few seconds to remember who used that nickname for him, and when he did, he flinched and yelled in an embarrassingly high pitch. He would've fallen off the couch if it weren't for a warm arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him back.

The demon laughed and pulled the Pine Tree so he would be seated on his lap sideways, legs on the cushions. He smirked when he saw the faint blush on his cheeks that definitely weren't because of the liquor he was drinking.

"B-Bill?!" Dipper yelled without, thankfully, a crack in his voice. How did he _not_ recognize him? The golden hair and the bowtie was practically a giveaway, dammit. Must've been the alcohol too. "Took you long enough to recognize your 'ol pal, Pine Tree!" he laughed. _Long enough? But he just got here..._

_...wait. Don't tell me..._

Bill's smirk grew wider as he heard the brunet's thoughts and saw his eyes widen. "Yes, you just danced with me a while ago. I must say, your thoughts were quite amusing!" He grinned, revealing his evidently sharp teeth. Rather than sending fear down the Pine Tree's spine, it seemed to make him feel something else. Attraction, perhaps? He could read minds, but he couldn't do the same to the human heart. As if his thoughts weren't amusing enough though.

"P-pal? No, you're not my _pal_ , you fucking dream demon. What are you doing here, huh? You out to steal my soul? You'll never trick me again, Bill Cipher! I-I'll...!" Dipper stuttered and frantically moved his hands around, trying to make gestures though they came out meaningless instead. He was freaking out; _how the fuck is he back?! W-we blasted him back through the portal, how is he here?!_

Bill smiled, amused at the Pine Tree's actions. He always liked watching him ramble on and on about something he was either interested in or scared of; anything, really. His exaggerated hand gestures and occasionally cracking voice was just adorable. He hasn't changed at all! He watched until it seemed like the Pine Tree was about to explode or maybe pop a vein.

Geez, his words were way too farfetched at this point. Replacing his feet with 72 eyes? Showering him in eyeball mucus? Replace his eyes with baby heads? Sure, they were all weird and Bill likes weird, but really now, he wouldn't do such things to his sweet little Pine Tree.

Bill shut him up by pressing his lips onto his, only to be pushed away right after by the cherry-faced Pine Tree. Dipper stared at the demon in disbelief, covering his lips with his forearm. He was slightly trembling, much to the demon's amusement.

_What in the fuck._

"Finally, you shut up," Bill said, leaning against the couch. "What the fuck was that?!" Dipper exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few guests. The demon gently placed his finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Now, now, Pine Tree, don't use such vulgar language in a prestigious party," Bill mocked. Dipper finally managed to glare at him for once, unamused by his smug smirk. The smirk only grew wider when the demon saw him annoyed. He carefully retracted his hand and placed it on the brunet's thigh.

"You know, I'm not here to steal any souls for once. I'm only here to enjoy the party, so why don't you do the same, hm?" He offered his hand, though it wasn't engulfed in blue flames, meaning he wasn't implying a deal. Dipper raised one of his eyebrows as he stared at his hand. What does he want?

"Shake on the truce, Pine Tree." _...Truce?_

 _"_ What do you mean 'truce'...?" he asked in suspicion. Bill chuckled lowly...in a tone he couldn't trust. The demon leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll take your body next time, _Pine Tree._ ”

The nickname along with the sensations of his hot breath on his ear sent shivers down his spine. He felt the demon smirk again his earlobe and gasped as he licked it with his hot tongue, then sucked on it with his lips. Dipper stifled his moans and bit his lip. His arms were too weak to push him off, so he just let him have his way.

"A-At least don't do it in public...B-Bill..." he whimpered, involuntarily gripping onto the demon's tuxedo.  The demon pulled away and chuckled, staring into his brown orbs. The alcohol was still affecting him, but there's a chance that he wouldn't forget this in the morning.

"So it's alright if I do it when we're alone? Not tonight, of course...that is, if you accept the truce."

Dipper didn't say anything, but he weakly shook the demon's hand. He avoided eye contact and looked at the ground instead. Bill saw an image flash in the Pine Tree's mind and that made him smirk.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, it won't be long till then."


End file.
